A semiconductor arrangement comprises one or more semiconductor devices on a wafer or chip. In some examples, a wafer or chip comprises an integrated circuit. An integrated circuit is made up of interconnected semiconductor devices, such as transistors or resistors. In a transistor current flows through a channel region between a source region and a drain region upon application of a sufficient voltage or bias to a gate of the device. When current flows through the channel region, the device is generally regarded as being in an ‘on’ state, and when current is not flowing through the channel region, the device is generally regarded as being in an ‘off’ state. In a resistor current flows through the device, such that the resistor regulates said current.